


The Engine Grease Conundrum

by thesassywallflower



Series: A Place Called Home [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pretty Much Porn With A Tiny Bit Of Plot, Sexual Content, Teacher Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassywallflower/pseuds/thesassywallflower
Summary: Too much work and not enough play makes Dean a cranky boy. So Kat decides to take matters into her own hands and surprise her husband at work with a little bit of grown up play time.





	The Engine Grease Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! In honor of A Place Called Home's one year anniversary (Crazy, I know!!), I decided to write a little something for our two dorks. And that something is... basically porn with the teensiest bit of plot. You're welcome...maybe? I'm still a novice at writing scenes of the "adult" variety so hopefully this isn't too awkward to read. Also just a head's up. This hasn't been beta-ed. So the standard warnings apply: wanton misuse of commas, missing words, grammatical errors, and run-on sentences are all on me. Thank you so much for sticking with me and for all the amazing comments you've all left me on this work. You guys are the best!

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT. YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! JUST. LET. GO.” Dean roared. Currently he was standing in the college shop struggling to unhook the corroded fuel line on a ‘99 Corolla, but the damn thing wouldn’t budge. What a fucking bastard of a week! It almost made the past two Apocalypses look appealing. He was tired, hungry, and pissed beyond belief that what should’ve been a simple project was giving him utter hell. Plus, he was currently wading through the wasteland that came with being a teacher during finals week. And to top off that shit show, other than sleeping next to her, he hadn’t seen his wife in _eight days_. Kat was working all hours on three huge showcase orders for three different venues, two of which were in Aspen, and he, of course, was eyeballs deep in final exams. He grunted irritably. To say that he was miserable was a fucking understatement. Thankfully, Kat was delivering her orders tonight, and by 5:00 tomorrow, his tests would be over. Then they’d be free to snuggle and make love for hours if they wanted. He just had to get through tomorrow’s final.

This last one was for his Advanced Mechanics class. It had two components, one physical and one written. They’d completed the written yesterday, and tomorrow was the physical part. It involved his students prepping several cars, including the rustbucket he was currently swearing at, for reassembly. They would be graded on how well they reassembled the car and if it actually started. After all, one of the best ways to learn how to fix something was to take it apart. He was currently working on the example engine for tomorrow’s test. Except this damn line wasn’t COOPERATING. He was literally seconds away from grabbing his spare machete from Baby’s trunk and slicing it clean off. 

He shook his hands and bounced on the balls of his feet before squaring up his shoulders and grabbing the hose in a firm grip. “Alright you bastard, last chance to give up before I cut you to pieces,” he bellowed as he gave the line a violent tug. With a pop, the hose shot free, spraying filthy, oil streaked gasoline all over his torso and arms. “FUCKING SHIT! DAMN IT ALL. FUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT. FUUUUUUCKK.” 

“Whoa. Do you kiss your wife with that mouth, mister?”

Dean spun around, the scar on his wrist instantly tingling in happiness in response to the laughing voice behind him, “Kat!” 

“Hi,” she grinned.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t-shouldn’t you be sleeping?” He glanced up at the shop clock. Shit, it was almost 10 already. 

Kat strolled into the shop, and he felt the day’s anger and frustration flow right out of him at just the sight of her gorgeous face. “Probably,” she shrugged. “But I've come to collect my long lost husband. I haven’t seen him awake in way too long, and I miss those green eyes and big hands.”

Giving him a wink, she wove her way around floor jacks and rolling tool chests towards him, a small basket in one hand. Her caramel blond curls were loose around her shoulders, the golden strands standing in contrast against the black floor length coat covering her lush curves, and her grey eyes twinkled with laughter.

 _Interesting..._ It was early May, and while the nights up here in the mountains could be chilly, they certainly weren’t cold enough to warrant a wool coat. A sweater or hoodie was all you really needed. Wait. Why was she wearing heels? And more importantly the red heels she wore to their wed- THUNK. Dean’s head popped up as the basket hit the cement at his feet. 

“I thought you might be hungry.”

A slow grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, “In more ways than one, sweetheart. God, I’ve missed you.” 

“Consider me your food savior then.”

“YES.” Thank god he had a baker for a wife.

“Fair warning, Meg and I have been working on new recipes, so this stuff is still in the experimental stages,” she smirked as she reached into the basket and pulled out a couple bakery boxes stamped with _Stairway’s_ logo. She placed them on the Corolla’s roof. “We have mint shortbread sandwich cookies, those Viscount cookies Rowena sent inspired me to try to-

“WAIT. Rowena sent you cookies? _And_ you ate them?? _And you’re not cursed???_ ”

“Honey, you’re the one she enjoys cursing, not me," she continued. "We just share a love of international sweets. Anyways, I also have maple and brown sugar cured bacon scones and strawberry basil tarts in a Stilton cheese pastry shell.”

Kat handed him two of the cookies which he immediately shoved straight into his mouth. The bracing hit of mint mingled with smooth milk chocolate struck his palate first then was followed by rich buttery shortbread. Moaning with satisfaction, he closed his eyes to savor the flavors flooding his palate. Opening his eyes he met Kat’s. Her pupils were dilated with desire, while her plump lips parted with a longing sigh. A deeper, more primal hunger pierced him like an arrow. “It’s been way too long, sweetheart,” he rasped. She gulped and nodded vigorously.

He reached to pull her close, but stopped short when he caught sight of the filth covering his hands and arms. “Shit. I better not touch you. Not with this crap all over me. Pretty sure engine grease and fine wool don’t get along. Unfortunately, shop soap only goes so far. I’m afraid we’re gonna have to wait until we get back home, and I have a chance to shower.” He scuttled backwards so he didn't risk accidentally touching her.

Kat peered up him, then slowly swept her lashes down in that way that drove him crazy. “Are you sure? Scones don’t have to be the only thing on the menu...” She unbuttoned the coat’s top three buttons revealing her creamy skin underneath. 

“I-I can’t-we-” but any attempt at speech dried up as Kat continued unbuttoning her coat. The lacy edges of a light yellow bra peeked out from the edges of the coat. Holy shit. Where was her shirt? Then one by one more buttons were freed, and his brain fizzled to a stop as more satiny skin was revealed. The clean, sweet scent of her perfume cut through the metallic tang of rust and torpid stench of old oil permeating the building and filled his head.

Finally she finished unfastening her coat and shrugged it off, the wool sliding off her bare shoulders like the morning sunlight sliding out from under the shadow of nigh, and laid it across the seat of the Corolla. Kat wasn’t wearing a shirt. Just a bra...a sexy bra cupping her perfect little breasts just like he was dying to do, and a matching pair of lace panties that concealed her pretty mound. And then there were those damned red heels... 

She was everything he’d ever wanted. A beacon of warmth and softness cutting through the cold steel and harsh lights. She was his very own pin up girl all wrapped up in buttery lace. His dick tightened uncomfortably. Why now of all the times did he have to be an untouchable mess?

She closed the gap between them, her heels clicking in time with her swaying hips. She came so close that the tips of her bra nearly touched his grime stained shirt. The contrasting image of purity and filth making his body tighten even more. Standing on tiptoes, she purred into his ear, “Can’t what?” as she curled a hand around his neck and tenderly tugged his head down towards her. 

His blunt fingernails dug into his palms, but somehow he kept from grabbing her. “We can’t do whatever it is you have in mind. God, I want to so bad. So bad I’m about to come just looking at you, but look at me. I can’t touch you. I’m a mess and I don’t want to ruin your pretty lingerie.”

“But I’ve missed you… I need you…” Kat trailed the fingers of her free hand across her chest and down the valley between her breasts before reaching up to caress his jaw. He turned his head and pressed a fervent open mouthed kiss into her palm, running his tongue down along her wrist scar like he wanted to kiss her breasts. All the while, he kept his eyes locked on her opalescent ones. A flush crept along her cheekbones and down her neck. One of the tell tale signs that she was aroused. 

_I wonder if she’s wet…_

“Dean…” she whispered, the longing in her voice making his scalp prickle in response. God, if only they were home. He’d already have her out of those panties and be kissing his way up her thighs towards her sweet pussy…

***

_"Get ahold of yourself, woman. You’re supposed to be running the show here."_ Kat mentally scolded herself. Though her body was screaming to stay right where it was so he could continue that kiss, she gently removed her hand from his mouth. She shook herself out of the trance she’d so quickly fallen into and took a slight step back.

On her way home from her last delivery, she’d stopped by her favorite clothing store to see if she could find a new pair of jeans. This store was one of the few in her area that actually stocked fashionable plus size clothing, and they also happened to carry a wide variety of plus size lingerie. On her way to the jeans rack, a display of creamy yellow lace bras caught her eye. She screeched to a halt, all thoughts of jeans long gone. She fingered the soft lace and hesitantly turned the tag over to see if it was her size, already in love with it and not wanting to have her heart broken if it wasn’t. Her heart leapt as she saw it was exactly the right size. Kat repeated the process with the matching panties laying in the wire basket under the bras. There was a pair in her size too! A naughty idea began to blossom in her head. Dean had to stay late at the college again. Maybe she should pay him a surprise visit and show off her new purchases. Poor guy was working so hard. He could use a little distraction. With a Cheshire grin creasing her face, she was walking up to the register the underwear in hand.

God, she couldn’t wait for his finals to be over. Other than waking up in his arms and pressing a kiss to his unshaven cheek, she hadn’t touched him in over a week, and her body and bonding scar were aching for it. So much so that lately she’d been a slightly short tempered at work. Okay, more than a slightly according to Meg, “Girl. If you don’t get laid soon, I’m going to smack first you and then your boy toy. These orders are perfect, but you’re biting off Shayla and my heads like it’s our first rodeo! Either you get some tonight or I’m outta here.” Of course, Kat knew it was an empty threat. Meg wouldn’t actually leave, but she did have a point. She needed to do something soon, or she was going to go crazy. She was betting that Dean was in the same boat too. 

Yeah, yeah, there were plenty of couples who'd been apart for longer periods of time, but damn it, they’d only been married less than a year! They were allowed to still be in the honeymoon stage. Besides, when you were married to a man like Dean Winchester, it was perfectly normal to be a little addicted to his touch. She snorted at her thought. A little addicted... Try head over heels junkie on the side of the street addicted, and she was completely, deliriously happy with it. 

Finishing up her purchase, she hurried to her Outback, excitement mixed with a dash nerves at her daring jangling through her veins. Sometimes her old buddies, Fear and Doubt, tried to insinuate that all this would end, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Dean loved her. That he’d chosen her, and he wanted her above all else. He proved that daily, and daily she told those two insidious emotions to fuck off. Love and Trust were more powerful than either of those two liars. 

Once again reminding herself of that, she placed the little lavender bag on the passenger seat (to think, not even six months ago, she never would’ve dreamed of buying a set of fancy lingerie, much less wearing them for her husband), started the car and headed home for a quick shower and wardrobe change. If she could just remember which closet she’d shoved her old wool coat into.

Now here she was doing a strip tease, albeit very awkwardly, but the way Dean’s eyes were bulging out, she seemed to be doing something right. So...he wouldn’t cave and touch her, huh? Well, if Paris won’t come to Julia, then Julia would have to go to Paris. As she was shifting away, quick as wink, she reached up and tugged his head down for a swift heated kiss ending it by lightly nipping his full lower lip. Her sudden action seemed to daze him because his hands didn’t so much as twitch until she was a three full steps away.

Carefully easing backwards, no need to trip and completely ruin the mood, along the car’s open passenger door until her butt brushed the edge of the seat. With a little hop, she plopped herself sideways onto the seat, one heel clad foot dangling from the lifted car while she braced the other on bottom of the door frame. Leaning back slightly, she widened her thighs. _Oh please, oh please don’t screw this up._ She once again trailed her fingers across her chest and between her breasts, back and forth and back and forth. 

Dean’s eyes followed her every movement, “Uh, Kat?” He gulped. “What are you doing?”

“Oh well you know...just killing a little time until my husband decides to stop playing with his cars and come home.” Her hands drifted to her nipples and began circling and softly pinching them, the lace rubbing the sensitive tips and providing just the right amount of extra friction. Her breath caught when out of nowhere a jolt of lighting went straight from her nipples to her clit. Whoa. She was a little more aroused than she’d first thought. 

“Kat,” he moaned, and she knew he’d noticed her response That aroused her even more, and she felt her panties grow damp. He dropped into the half-back shop chair next to him, the ancient burnt orange vinyl creaking slightly from the impact. He turned the chair towards her and that’s when Kat noticed the healthy bulge straining against his fly. Her inner folds pulsed at the sight, and she ached for more. Needed to relieve the swollen bud nestled in those folds. She eased her hands off her breasts and traced them over her rounded belly following the silvery stretch marks that Dean loved to kiss. She tiptoed her fingers along the panties' waistband before running them over the damp lace between her thighs. Dean bit his lip and groaned again, palming his erection, “You’re killing me, sweetheart.”

“Do you want me to stop?” She teased as she lifted her fingers, letting them hover a fraction of an inch above the lace. Hmmm... Maybe she was actually better at this than she thought?

“ _NO_. No, please god, no.”

With wanton grin she once thought she never possessed, she dipped her hand into her panties and began to strokes along her sensitive folds. The pads of fingers of her fingers slipped with ease through the moisture seeping from her center. Languid seconds crept by she petted herself. Her eyelids grew heavy, and all she wanted to do was close them so she could get completely lost in the sensations building in her core, but she couldn’t. She had to keep her eyes locked on Dean. Had to absorb all that heat radiating off him waves as he watched her.

“Pull them down. Please. Kat. I-I need to see…” he nearly growled, fingers digging in the chair arms until the knuckles turned white. Nothing made a woman feel more brazen and powerful like watching her man straining with every fiber of his being to keep from touching her.

Taking mercy on him, she lifted her hips and slid the underwear off. Flicking them off her foot, they landed under a tool chest, the yellow lace winking out from under the utilitarian box. Locking eyes with her husband, she slid her forefinger into her folds once again and finally made contact with the swollen slick bud. She hissed in reaction, and she had to force herself to not to rub herself to completion as fast as possible. She had to draw this out, and make it unforgettable for both of them. The chair wheels quietly screeched as Dean scooted as close as possible without touching her, his knees a hair’s breadth from her’s. His eyes flickered between her fingers and her eyes as he absently rubbed his cock through his jeans. “Look at how pretty you are...all rosy and wet. If I could, I would be eating your sweet little pussy, sucking that bud until you came so hard for me.” He licked his lips, and she could swear that she could almost feel his tongue wrapping around her clit. Heat coiled low in her belly. The knowledge that watching her pleasure herself turned him on made it nearly impossible to slow down now. She began to worry her lip as she tried to hold back.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You can let go. You need to. Your body is dying for it. Just come, honey. It’s okay. You don’t have to hold on for me.”

With his rumbling voice urging her on, she stroked her bud one last time and waves of pleasure crested over her, and she gasped his name. Kat leaned against the back of the seat and let herself bask in the afterglow. Her heartbeat began to return to normal, but the satisfaction she’d just experienced quickly abated. She still ached. Still wanted more. There was only one way to resolve it...she just had to convince her husband.

Sliding off the cloth seat, teetering ever so slightly on her high heels as she adjusted her balance, Kat sashayed over to him and stood between his splayed thighs. She reached around her back, unhooked her bra and let it tumble until the cold concrete. Dean gulped at the sight of the creamy globes topped with pert raspberry nipples. She laid her hand on his upper thigh, the only spot that was clean of engine grease. She leaned down and placed her lips on his silky soft ones, slipping her tongue between them. Dean’s immediately met her’s and began to play. He poured out every touch he couldn’t give her right now into that kiss. She cradled the back of his head in her hand and gently scratched his scalp the way that he loved. He grunted in response and deepened the kiss even more. Her plangent moans softly echoed through the cavernous. Feeling her knees begin to weaken, she broke the kiss. She was desperate for more... “I need you, Dean,” she panted. She moved her hand from his thigh and cupped the erection in his jeans. “And you need me.”

***

_Sometimes, you just gotta admit when you’re beat, and buddy, you’re beat._ With a growl, Dean ripped off his stained t-shirt. “This gonna have to be all you, sweetheart. I still can’t touch you so you’re in the driver’s seat, okay?”

With a smoldering smile, Kat immediately reached for his fly and had his zipper down and his rock hard cock in her hand before he could say another word. With feather light strokes, she caressed his rock hard length and the tight sac underneath. A sudden look of concern creased her ethereal features, and she dropped her hand from his length. He almost wanted to cry at the lost of her touch.

“What’s wrong? We don’t have to do this. We can wait, baby.”

“No, no, it’s just...do you think that chair can both of us? I-I-mean.. I’m not a lightweight and it’s-I-"

It killed him to see to see her old insecurities swimming in her eyes. Desperate to get his bold temptress back, he reassured her, “This old thing? It can handle my moose of a brother. Of course, it’ll hold us. I mean we could add that engine block on here and still be fine. Not that I want to make love on an engine block, but you know what I mean.”

With a shuddering laugh of relief she resumed stroking him all the while eyeballing his lap, her brow furrowed in adorable concentration. He could almost see the cogs turning in her head as she tried to figure out the best way to approach things. “I-uh-think you’re just gonna have to straddle me like a horse, sweetheart.”

Her face immediately brightened, “Oh! Okay!” Then like some kind of experienced horsewoman, she grasped his shoulders and mounted him. Her heated core hovered right above his tip with agonizing nearness. Like an almost kiss. She hung over him for a few moments as she adjusted herself and try to decide on her next move. Just as he was about to beg her to move, she gradually lowered her hips. Then her channel was enveloping him, the slick, swollen walls sliding over his hardened length until he was locked in her as deep as he could go. 

_Heaven._

_This is heaven._

His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as she slowly began to plunge up and down. Desperately he caught one of her nipples in his mouth, licking and suckling at the velvety nubbin, his mouth the only way he could touch her. Kat moaned as he worked first one and then the other nipple. What he wouldn’t give to be able to stroke the little bud at the crux of her thighs…

Without warning, her hips began to falter. “Please, love,” she gasped. “I-I need you to help me…” She grabbed his hands that were currently gripping the arms of the chair so hard he wasn’t completely sure he hadn’t permanently bent them and tugged at them, frantically trying to loosen them. “Dean! I don’t give a damn if you get oil on me. It’ll wash off. I can’t do this by myself.”

That did it. He couldn’t hold back any longer. With a groan, he capture her mouth with his and grasped her hips, fingers digging into her luscious ass. He tilted her hips so that on each down stroke her clit gently ground against the base of his cock. Kat threw head back at the extra stimulation, her body tightening luxuriously in response. Dean bowed his head and peppered scorching kisses across her outstretched neck.

With groans and whimpers they moved in unison, the sounds of their lovemaking echoing through the empty space. Flesh meeting flesh and whispers of love and passion breathed against heated skin. 

“Look at how gorgeous you are...you feel so amazing, so wet and warm. I love you, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Dean, I love you, I love you...I can’t hold on…it’s so good...so good...so good,” she chanted breathlessly.

“Let it come, love. I got you. I got you.”

Together they spiraled out of control and with shout and muffled scream, they met their climaxes. Her channel bore down on his length as he poured himself into her. A silvery glow from their scars shimmered around the shop, the harsh steel and cement surroundings for moment becoming more soft and welcoming. Kat collapsed against Dean’s chest, her breasts cushioned between them. He gently massaged her back, any fear of smearing oil on her silky skin long forgotten.

With a tender kiss, Kat crawled off his lap, both of them gasping in unison as her body gave his length one last rippling embrace. She began to collect her things, bending over to grab her discarded panties from under the tool chest, the outline of two black handprints on her butt making his limp cock twitch with torrid memories, “Alright mister, time to go home.”

“Shower and round two?” He asked hopefully.

“Shower and definitely round two...maybe even round three,” she threw a sultry little grin at him as she finished buttoning up her coat and walked out of the shop. Dean was literally right at her heels, not wanting to leave her side for a second. _“What a way to end the work day,”_ he grinned to himself as he switched off the lights and locked the door. 

All the while two forlorn bakery boxes sat forgotten on the Corolla, until they were later found by a curious night janitor. Who then decided that the nice, but a little scary mechanics instructor wouldn’t mind if he helped himself to a scone or two.


End file.
